Heroic Hitman
by Inanis-Cotta
Summary: After 3 New Hybrids are developed specifically for taking down the flock, The flock itself is forced into an anti establishment group, and death insues fast. Rating subject to Change
1. Training Grounds

"Don't think. Don't assume. Don't presume. Just do it. That's what I was trained for right?" Thought a young man who was currently shooting perfect shots as he ran by targets. "No personal info. No attachment. Just a face and location, after that I get free reign." He continued to shoot his targets as he ran through a maze-like course. After a short while he ran into a white room filled with at least a hundred of what looked like winged creatures. "It really is a shame that you all have to be resigned." The young man spoke out in a mono-tone voice. The creatures looked at him with sorrow and disgust at the same time. "What have we done to deserve being killed? We followed our orders. Just because you are the la..." The creature was cut off as the teen went strait through him using the medial sized blades on his guns to rip into the creature. In just a matter of minutes the last person standing in that now blood stained room was the boy, He didnt seem to have a drop on him.

"Well done Alpha." Said a woman's voice. The boy instinctively twisted around and held his guns up, Then calmed down once he saw a familiar face. "Thank you Director. Its always a pleasure to receive complements from someone of your beauty." Alpha said with an unobvious smirk. What he really wanted to do is dice her up and end the continuous tests she put him through. The Director just simply smiled. "Why thank you Alpha, and please, for the last time, call me Mom." He returned the smile. Marian Janssen, Director of Itex, and to her belief, His surrogate mother. "As you wish...Mom." He was led up a set of steps by a mechanical version of the monsters he just decimated. Once he reached the top of his steps Marian have him a small nod of satisfaction and then he was led to the barracks with all of the others.

"Hey Beta" Said a tall dark haired boy to the bunk beside him. "You got a little Eraser on your shoe." Alpha looked down and brushed it off. "Gale, My name is Alpha, ya dipstick." Gale looked un authenticly shocked. "Well I never." He said, and stormed off into the showers. Alpha sat there in his bed trying to rest. Not an easy thing after you just terminated 50 Erasers, but he seemed to do i just fine. "Hey Gale, what test did they put you through today?" Gales head poked out of the showers. "A few strength tests, Dueling and weight lifting." Gale said as he continued to take his shower. "I found out that i can lift 10 tons." Alpha lifted an eyebrow in amazement. "Wow, thats a new record for you. They put me through target tests again. I shot 100 perfect targets...again." Alpha new he could shoot the 100, he never failed to. "They also made me dispatch the last batch of Erasers." Gales head poked out again. "It really is ashame that they had to be resigned. They made great pets.

After Gale got out of the shower and went into the commons area. Alpha started to undress to take his shower. He removed his gun holster, Gloves, Shirt, boots, and etc. When he got into the shower he sat there for a little bit. counting the feathers on the ground. "Gale you twit." Shouted Alpha, fully knowing that Gale couldnt hear him. "Next time get the feathers out of the shower." Yes feathers, Gale had wings, Alpha did too. A pair of white wings that seemed to turn purple at the very tips. "There has to be more then constant tests." He thought. "Id like to leave this place and go to the places ive heard about." Alpha thought on this the entire time he took his shower. The only times he was allowed to leave was in a heavily guarded convoy and under Itex watch. All he was allowed to do was go where Marian told him, and eliminate the person She told him. All he was was a weapon he knew this.


	2. Unvoluntary Invitation

The flock was currently flying over France. After destroying Itex and returning back to Dr. Martinez's home. Max, Nudge, Angel, and Total told the others about how magnificent France was. "Ah France, deep cultural background…" Iggy cut total off. "Total if you try to give me another History Lesson you better learn how to fly fast." The little dog became silent. "Ok lets dive down in that park, not many people." Max commanded.

The flock flew down and landed in an enclosure behind some trees. "Ok where to first?" Max asked, already regretting letting them pick. "An internet café." Nudge piped. "A fancy clothes store." Angel said. "An all girls catholic school." Iggy joked. Max looked up from the guide book. "Wow Iggy, I always thought you were a bird, I guess now I know you're a sexist pig." Max didn't really like it when Iggy said stuff like that. It had been happening more and more since the flock had split and gotten back together. 

After at least three hours of shopping with an angel discount. They decided to get some food at a fancy restaurant. When they got in Angel walked up to a man in a suit. "Good Evening little girl, Is there something you want?" Angel just gave him a heart melting smile. "I would like a table for Seven, And can we please be seated by a window?" Angel chose the window seats just in case things got a little complex. "Ok little girl, give me a minute and I shall have your seats ready." The man droned. Angel skipped back and sat down in Max's lap. After a few minutes the man came back. "Party of Seven, Right this way please." They followed the man to a set of tables in front of a large open window. The seats were set all backs to the wall so they can look at everyone.

"Good Evening, my name is Pier and I shall take your orders? Would you like to hear our specials?" The man listed off some of the greatest meals that Max had ever heard, but she was concentrating more on his face. She had seen him before, And she was certain he was bad once he listed off the last one. "And our final special is Bird Kid Flambe." He whispered just loudly enough for them to hear as he pulled out a small gun from under the cloth he had draped around his hand.

Max went on full alert. He was too close not to get a fatal hit on one of the others. "I'm not going to shoot you if you just sit there and listen to everything I have to say." Pier, who was no longer speaking in a French accent, said. "Now order your food and listen to me." Max could tell that Fang was two seconds from breaking this guys nose but he knew that he wouldn't get far after that. "Ok then, We will have six orders of spaghetti three pizzas, and a bowl of meatballs. The man nodded listening to exactly how they wanted there food, Then he called over one of his associates and gave him the order.

"I know exactly who you are." Pier said. "I am an operative of a rouge team called D.A.R.T. Defense and Recon Team. We recruit people for a larger branch of our organization to fight against companies that get to over grossed and way out of line." Max listened while looking for a way to beat this creep and get out alive. "Well you seem to be slacking off on the job because there was a company called Itex that was going to kill off half of the world." The other man came by with the food and set it on the table. Everyone started to eat but Max didn't budge. "What do you mean was? The Director of Itex, Marian Janssen, Escaped some how during that riot and is now underground and off of our radar. We assume shes creating more hybrids and is wanting to wage a war." Pier stopped. Max dug into her Spaghetti. "What im asking, Ms.Ride, is will you join D.A.R.T and help?" Max slurped up the last of her spaghetti and stared at the gun in his hand. "Well since you ask so nicely…"


	3. Dispatch

"Attention all Metasapiens" Said the directors voice coming from a speaker in the ceiling. "I need the following to come to dispatch. Alpha." Alpha looked up at the speaker and tossed a half eaten carrot at it. "Gale." Gale stands up and waves to the other experiments as if they were an adoring crowd of fans. "And Rose." Alpha and gale both looked back at the unfamiliar name and noticed a quiet girl with long pink hair and the standard white tripps and long sleeve shirt that were given to everyone of their class. Gale and Alpha followed the girl into Dispatch, The name given to the long silo hall that shot them out at the end like birdy bullets.

"Thank you for coming. I have a task for you that is of the utmost urgency." Marian spoke to them as she handed the 3 each a messenger pack filled with intel, a laptop, and there weapons of choice. "The task at hand is an execution. The rouge hybrids known as 'The Flock' have been spotted in Paris." "You mean those six avian hybrids that almost ghosted you? The ones led by the fox Maximum Ride?" Gale interrupted, fully knowing that it would annoy the piss out of her. "Yes, Gale. Those are the ones." The Director spoke with a hint of predictable annoyance in her voice. "Your task is to." "Is to track down the targets and eliminate them without leaving a trace of us or them behind." Alpha said. "Well done Alpha, your seem to know the situation at hand." Alpha gave a serious smirk. "Killing is killing, there's not much else to it." The Director seemed uneasy at Alphas comment. "Yes, Well, good luck on your mission" She walked into the blast proof zone and the three laid stomach down on the chutes.

After a while the director initiated the launch over the intercom. "3…2…1…LAUNCH" The chutes shot at speeds of 200 mps at the end of the tunnel. Once the chutes stopped the trio was launched 200 feet in the air over the ocean. Alpha just free fell until he reached 300 mps and sling shot up faster than your eye could blink. Gale did a series of spins and once his toes touched the water he shot strait as if walking and then flew up to meet Alpha. Rose stayed strait for a second then did a few graceful spins and flips as if she were an acrobat with wings she eventually pulled up and met the trio. Alpha looked at her and smiled. "Show off." Rose looked at him as if she were an android. "Its just a matter of moving with the wind and timing your flexes and reflexes." She then flew off in the direction of the Flock. Gale sat there beside alpha for a second and finally spoke. "Eh, I think I'm in love." Alpha just looked at him. "Twit." And then flew off and placed him self behind and to the left of Rose. "Yo momma." Gale said with a smile and flew off to catch up with them and finished off the triangle by positioning himself below rose and to the right.

"So" Alpha finally broke the three hour flying silence. "We get to see Paris." I've always wanted to go to Paris." "Sorry but we can't do any sight seeing. Once our job is done the Flyboys are going to zero in on our location and extract us before we can be noticed." Rose explained. "The hell they are! If I'm flying to Paris then I'm gonna do some damn sight seeing." Alpha said in defiance. Gale gave Alpha a serious look. "Watch your language in front of the little lady." Rose's eye twitched in fury. "Little…lady?" She flipped behind him, grabbed his legs, and knocked him out of the air and then returned in front of Alpha. "I'm not a 'Little Lady." She said "I'm a hybrid killing machine designed to be perfect." Alpha just watched. Gale finally came back up and re-joined the formation, Too afraid to say anything else. The rest of there flight was carried out in silence.


	4. Checkups and Greetings

The agent led them into a massive building and strait into an elevator. "So, what's this all about?" Iggy asked. "Do you want us to sneak into some big corporation building, get caught and escape the holding cell that they put us in then blow it up and escape at the last second?" The Agent looked at him and smiled. "Actually that's somewhat of the idea I had." Iggy stared at him. "Well damn, we could have done that ourselves." Max looked up at Iggy. "Watch the language in front of the kids. We don't want them running around saying that kind of stuff." Iggy turned away and started talking to Gazzy. After a few seconds the elevator stopped and Max noticed that the needle telling which floor they were on was stuck in-between the 12 and 14. "There's no 14th floor." She said. "Exactly." The Agent said. "and that's where we are now. The Elevator doors opened and Max gave it a survey. There were people in formal outfits running everywhere with files, Armed guards at every entrance and exit to everything. "Yep." She thought. "This is a military base."

As they stepped out all she heard were ooh's and ahh's coming from the flock. A man ran up to the agent with a ton of paperwork. "Here is your de-briefing files Captain Michaels. Ms. Matterson want them on her desk by tomorrow. 6:00am sharp." The Intern said in one breath and then ran to another person who he exchanged files with. "Ok, Recruits, please enter the door to the medical room and wait for further instructions. Ill be back shortly." Max looked around and found a door with a red cross on it and the walked with the flock into the room. They all took a seat on a long bench against the wall. After a few minutes of painful anticipation a nurse finally walked into the room "Ok Miss Ride, Its time for your physical." Max twitched yet got up and walked into the examination room. "Ok Miss Ride I'm going to do a few tests to check your vision, reflexes, and other attributes." Max nodded her head and answered all of the examination questions. The nurse then tested her reflexes. She picked up this little hammer and went to tap lightly on Max's knee. Yet before she realized what happened Max had moved her hand between the hammer and her knee and knocked it out of her hand. "Ok then, reflexes seem to be working." The nurse said, still stunned on how fast Max was. "Ok then now for the physical exam. Please take off your shirt. Max hesitated for a moment and then unbuttoned the jean jacket she was wearing and pulled off her tank-top. The nurse sat down beside her and checked her ears eyes and mouth. It was all good until she put that cold stethoscope on the mid section of her chest and slowly moved it upward. "ohh." She let out a soft moan once she finally got there and that was it. "Ok Miss Ride you can put your shirt back on and leave. Please send in Angel and Nudge." Max bolted out of there, sat down, an sent the two small girls in.

She sat and watched as they each came out of the examination room. Angel and Nudge came out whispering to each other with a lollipop in each hand, Gazzy came out with curiosity and embarrassment written all over his face, Fang came out of the room folding a piece of blue paper and putting it his shirt pocket, and last but definitely not the least, Iggy came out of the room with red lipstick on his cheek and a smile from ear to ear. "Heh, I always thought my name was James, turns out its really Big Willy." Max got up and went to thwop him in the head but iggy moved and caught her hand. "I dare you to call me a sexist pig." Max was stunned. Why was he acting so differently lately? "Ok people, sorry if I'm interrupting something, but its time to do a little exercise to see if your at 100." The flock moved from around Max and Iggy and followed Captain Michaels into what looked like a gymnasium. The group walked up to an athletic looking man with a shaved head who was currently sharpening knives. "Captain Meyer, say hello to your new recruits." The man looked up to see the flock staring at him. "What are you bunch o scrotum sacks looking at?" He put the knives away and stood strait up, at least 5 inches taller than everyone else.

Fifteen minutes after this very brief greetings Captain Meyer had the flock dressed in Camo. Iggy and Fang wore theres like they were true soldiers, Max took off her jacket and had it wrapped around her waist, Angel and Gazzy had to get theres custom fit and it was still too big for the young ones, Nudge refused to wear hers and instead cut up the rest of the fabric, sewed together a Camo skirt, and grabbed an old pink tank-top. She looked like Soldier Barbie. "Ok Childeren, As of 16:00 Hours. I am your commanding officer. You will walk like me, talk like me, and until I deem you worthy to even be called a maggot. You will listen to every thing I have to say. Is that clear?" Fang couldn't resist. He pretended to march in place, twirled around, and shouted "Sir yes Sir!!!" Captain Meyer didn't find it that funny. He walked up to fang, stared him down and shouted "DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!" Fang just looked at him in his usual aloofness and whispered "Gimme Head!" Iggy dropped to the ground unable to breath from laughing, Max went pink in the face and held back a giggle, and the younger ones huddled together and had an argument over what "head" was. They assumed they should ask Max later. Captain Meyer backed up a little. "Well son I don't swing that way, But Private Stovers does." He turned and whistled. "PRIVATE! GET YOUR MAGGOT ASS IN HERE!" A man younger than Captain Meyer ran out from the bathroom pulling his pants up as another man did the same and ran down the hall. Private Stovers stood at attention. "YES SIR!" Fang just gazed at him. "If that little Salad Tosser comes anywhere near me Ill put him in a coma." Private Stovers eyed Fang, bowed his head, and then chased the other man down the hall. "Well Kiddies. Lets get to training!"


	5. Tavern Trouble

Gale, Alpha, and Rose laid low in a church in France. Rose was checking her computer to read the file opt on there mission, Gale was doing god knows what on his computer with a grin from ear to ear, and Alpha was practicing drawing his guns in a little copse that no one would notice him in. "So were off to assassinate some medical expert who ran away from Itex after seeing classified information." Rose muttered. Alpha looked down at her while holstering his gun in his coat. "What information did he see?" Rose looked up with a slight smile. "Gales baby pictures." Alpha laughed a little. Gale just continued to stare at his computer while flipping Alpha the bird. "Ok, let's kill this old wank and go see the sights eh?" Alpha suggested as he plopped down backwards in the pew in front of Rose. "You know we cant do that, we are to report." "We are to report back to Marian and sit quietly in our rooms until she wants us to go and kill someone else who she can very well kill without us. I say fuck that." He said flatly as if he didn't care that his job was to kill. Gale finally looked up. "He's right you know Rose, The only reason she actually lets us go out and do these kinds of things is because Alpha here, In the single moment of temper I've ever seen him have, blew about two blocks length of the base to hell and back in an attempt to get out." Rose didn't seem impressed. "Fine then, well terminate the target, then we'll go see the Eiffel Tower or something." She finally said to get Alpha to stop staring at her.

Two hours of checking hotels and hostels found them at a tavern with a dingy old wooden sign on the front.. "Excusez-Moi Childeren," Said a drunken stranger who obviously didn't know English. "Vous ne pouves pas entrer dans la taverne." Gale tilted his head. "I got this. I know French." Alpha stared at him "No you don't." Yet Gale still walked forward to the guy and started to speak. "Bonjour, je pens que votre soeur est un homme et vous portez les robes de fantaisie." He spoke this as if there was a half eaten kitten in his throat. The mans face turned red and he swung on Gale who dodged as the guy fell clumsily into a puddle and passed out. "What did you say?" Alpha said. Rose looked like her head would explode with laughter. She apparently had known French. With that little skirmish out of the way they walked in, They walked into the bar and found a place to sit, Alpha grabbed a picture of there target and started to ask people where he was. He got a quick response and walked up the stairs and into the rooms to look for him. Meanwhile, with Gale and Rose sitting down stares guarding the door, they were met by a gang of idiots.

One man walked over to Gale and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Deplacez de cote le petit garcon, laissez la fille voir a ce que ressemble un vrai homme.". Rose jumped in the air and smacked one man who had decided to get a feel on her. Gale looped on arm around her and dragged her back to his side before she could do any permanent damage and then the drunks got closer. Finally someone who knew English came forward. "Come on you little tease, You can see how real men are." She had gotten a grip on the ground enough to rocket her foot into his face and crack his jaw in two. "Mordez-moi vous ane!" She yelled at him and the others. They came even closer. "You've done it now. Make the bitch apologize or you'll be sorry." Said another English speaking assailant. "He cant MAKE me do anything!" Rose continued to scream. Gale put Rose behind him and put his hand over her mouth. "We don't want any trouble." Gale calmly said. "You've gotten it anyways!" One man said as he lunged for Rose. Gale turned on him and skull bashed his nose inward. As one man reached for a knife, Gale let out a roar that shattered glass and raised hair. Everything remained calm and Gale pointed Rose to the bar and they went and sat down. "Wow." Rose breathed after a few sips of her soda. "That's an interesting talent." Gale just smirked. "There's a lot of things interesting about me. I can show you more over a date?" Rose gave Gale a hopeful look and whispered in his ear. "Not if you were the last mutant bird kid on the face of the planet." They faced forward and drank in silence after that.

Meanwhile, while this chaos was happening, Alpha was having fun playing reaper. He had exposed his wings to the old man sleeping in the corner. He stood tall and strait with his wings pointing up as the man gazed in horror at him. "What are you?!" The man screamed yet no one heard because of the chaos downstairs. "I am your executioner." He took a step forward. "I am you're your last contact." He took another step. "I am the reaper!" He raised his wings more. The man didn't seem impressed after a few minutes. "Your one of those abominations that Itex created aren't you?" Alpha lowered his wings and cocked his head. "Yep." The man nodded. "You're here to kill me aren't you?" "No," He said sarcastically. "I figured id drop in and give you a fruit basket from my mom, Yes. I'm going to kill you." The old man laughed. "You always were a cheeky little bastard Orion." Alpha tilted his head. "Always were? Orion? This is the first time I've met you and I have no name." The man still laughed. "They scrambled you in there didn't they?" Alpha became all too confused. He sat down beside him. "Speak now or I turn your face inside out." The man nodded, not arguing with the fact that Alpha would remain true to his word. "Well lets see, we've met many times before to be honest, and your real name is Orion, Itex created you with the hope that you would be the best thing since fire and the wheel." Alpha nodded. He was pretty amazing after all. "I know you so well because I am…" He was cut off by a deafening roar from below them. "Gale." Alpha breathed in annoyance. "Look. I've got to go," Alpha said." And I have to kill you as well. So you see my problem here since you apparently hold information I would gladly cut off a wing for." The old man smiled. "You wouldn't need them anyways." Alpha became even more confused. "Look. Stop talking now. It will save me trouble with this." He raised his gun to the old mans head and thought about it for a second. He turned his wrist and shot the drunk who's bed he sat on and turned his face into something that resembled modern art.

"Put him in your bed, Leave all of your stuff there, and meet me at a place you think is secure." He tossed him a little microphone. "When you want to continue this just call to me. "O angel Orion." And I will be there." The old man nodded and started to shift the corpse to his side as Alpha ran down stairs to see Rose and Gale sitting at the bar in the two corner seats and the rest of the drunks still staring in awe. "What did I miss?" Alpha called out from across the room. "She shot me down." Gale muttered. Rose rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest." And she walked over to Alpha, dragging Gale by his collar. "Did you complete the mission?" Alpha nodded. "So he's dead?" She asked again. "His face is inside out. I'm pretty sure he's dead." "Reclaim evidence?" Alpha stared at her and showed her his hand. "Yes. I got the shell out if his head. Here's the bloody proof." His middle, index, and thumb were covered in blood. She cringed at this sight and then turned on her heels towards the door. "Good. Lets go see the Tower like you wanted to then." Gale followed her out the door and stopped when he noticed that Alpha wasn't coming. "Yo. Beta. Get your ass moving." Alpha looked at him and chased him out into the streets until he caught up with Rose.


End file.
